You're Lying
by clover963
Summary: McGee wants to learn the skills of interrogation when he finds something he didn't expect. McNozzo. M to be safe.


"And how was your weekend Ziva?" Tim asked in a strangely depressed tone.  
>"It was fantastic McGee! Ray and I went on a two day holiday."<br>"Yes Ziva, that is what us Americans call a weekend." Tony strut over to his desk, his usual overconfident musk following him through the room.  
>"And your weekend…" Tony went to speak and was cut off "McGee", Ziva smiled cheekily blocking attention from Tony.<br>"Pretty average, but I really wanted to ask you something…" He walked over to her desk before asking his favour.  
>"I was wondering… could you teach me how to tell if someone is lying?" Ziva studied his face and looked confused. "Please Ziva, I can get info out of suspects but I can't tell when they're lying like you and Gibbs."<br>"Why the sudden interest though?" She asked keeping the quizzical expression. He hesitated, "I think Emily is cheating on me, and I need to know!"  
>"Oh, I am so sorry McGee!" She patted him on the shoulder and he walked back to his desk without and answer. He sat and Tony's questioning began. Ziva held up her and mouthed 'call me' at Tim in which he returned a smile and Tony looked so confused he was about to explode.<br>"What are you two upto?" Tony stuttered, Tim knew Tony had a bit of a crush on Ziva and loved that he was completely out of the loop for a change.  
>"McGee was just asking…" Tim finally silenced her, flailing his arms at her. "… if I could teach him… yoga."<br>"Oh nice save…" Tim sarcastically commented, Ziva shrugging back.  
>"Well it can't be worse than yoga." Tony replied, chuckling and swinging his feet off his desk as Gibbs walked in.<br>"Grab your gear!"  
>"Could you come over tonight, teach me some tricks?" Tim pleaded, giving his very best puppy dog eyes.<br>"Of course McGee, I will be there at seven yes?" He nodded back, Tim staring jealously in the background.  
>_<p>

That night:  
>"Alright McGee, there are two three main tells that you should know." Tim nodded, listening attentively. "One. Everyone knows the theory about eye contact, that if the person does not look at you, then they are probably lying. However, this is a myth which people use when trying to lie. So if she looks away while talking, or if she was staring into your eyes the entire time, she is most probably lying."<br>"Wait… so if she looks at me, she's lying and if she looks away... she's lying?"  
>"Well no, but… oh I'm sorry Tim I just, I can't teach you… maybe you should ask Tony?" The idea of asking Tony for help made Tim shudder, there was nothing he hated more than admitting to Tony that he was in fact the Probie. But his relationship was more important than his pride, he loved Emily and needed to know the truth.<br>"I'm gonna go Tim, I'm sorry."  
>"It's fine Ziva really, I'll get Tony."<br>He walked tentatively to his phone and dialled Tony's number which he knew off by heart, please don't ask how.  
>"Well hello McNight-Tim!" Tim, overthinking everything realised that Tony must have known his number before he answered.<br>"Yeah hey Tony, could you bring some Chinese on your way here?"  
>"But I'm not coming over…"<br>"You are now Tony… don't try to tell me you've got some model over because I know you don't!"  
>"Fine, I'll be there in ten."<br>The proximity between Tim and Tony had always been convenient and due to their regular visits to each other's apartments rumours had begun to spread, though Abby had created most of them herself.  
>"Put some pants on, I'm coming in!" Tony yelled purposely loudly chuckling and turning his key and opening the door.<br>"Alright this is how you tell if someone's lying…"

With some extra knowledge under his belt Tim strutted down to Abby's lab to get the low down on the latest case.  
>"Hey Abbs, how's the case going?"<br>Abby turned around smiling and shaking her head. "Did you two finally do it last night?"  
>"What are you talking about? Me and Ziva?"<br>"NO! YOU AND TONY!"  
>"Why do you do this Abbs, nothing is going on between us!"<br>"Oh c'mon Tim, you don't need to hide it."  
>"I'm not! Prove to me that something's going on Abbs, because you won't!"<br>"Tim! You have keys to each other's places, you're constantly together, your whole building thinks you're together, what more do you need?"  
>"Holy crap, what am I gonna do?"<br>"You just learned how to tell if someone's lying, just ask him if he likes you!"  
>He kissed her on the cheek and rode the elevator up to the bullpen where he would find out if a dream could come true.<p>

Tony was standing under the staircase on his cell phone and Tim took this perfect opportunity and hid in the corner of the elevator waiting for him to end the call. Placing the cell phone in his pocket Tony was about to walk away when he was pinned to the wall by a surprisingly powerful Tim McGee.  
>"Are you attracted to me Tony?" Their noses were almost touching and they stared into each other's eyes.<br>"No." he said, trying to stare at Tim but glancing quickly away. Tim remembered what Ziva had tried to teach him, something Tony had not mentioned, she had taught him well, and it would be Tony's undoing.  
>Tim looked Tony up and down, again focussing on his eyes, he leaned in and brushed his lips across Tony's neck, he bit his earlobe and whispered "you're lying." Tony placed a hand on Tim's face, guiding it to his lips. When they kissed there was nothing else in the world, nothing mattered but them. Their united passion was enough to shake the room, put splinters in the ground and split the world in two. One kiss changed their lives, what to tell the boss, the team, their families, neither of them knew they were gay but what the fuck does it matter, if they get to spend the rest of their lives together who in hell can stop them.<p> 


End file.
